He'll be okay Maybe
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: I was bored, and I had a crazy story idea. Don't murder me.
1. Chapter 1

**I was uber bored, so I came up with this idea. It wouldn't leave until I wrote it. If anyone reads this, please review.**

* * *

"Ugh… where are we?" Lance groaned.

The rest of the pilots looked around. The sky was bright and filled with clouds. There was no wind, but it was cool.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." Lance said.

"Pidge? What's our location?" Keith asked.

"Uh… I don't think my scanners are working." Pidge said.

"What does it say?" Hunk asked.

"It says that we've gone back nine years. No location at all. Just… back nine years." Pidge answered.

"Great…" Keith groaned.

"I hope the cadets are okay." Allura said.

"Right now, the cadets are five or above." Lance grumbled.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what they're doing." Hunk mused aloud.

"Larmina is most likely outside trying to ditch her guard." Allura chuckled.

"Vince is probably at his home with his parents." Pidge commented.

"Daniel's somewhere. He's either in school, or he's running around and causing trouble." Lance declared.

An extremely small boy of five came running crashing into Lance. He had wispy, honey brown hair that stuck up in every direction, making him look adorable. What surprised the pilots most was his bright, violet eyes that shined with mischief.

"Sorry, I don't look where I go too many times." he apologized fearfully.

"No problem, kid." Lance said, rubbing his chest.

"I'm Daniel. What's your names?" the boy, Daniel, introduced himself.

"I am Allura. These are my friends: Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge." Allura introduced them.

Daniel shook all of their hands.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Keith asked.

"I don't go to school. My… father… says that I don't need to go." Daniel said uneasily.

Concern went through the pilots, but they let it go. This boy really was a mystery. He reminded them so much of their cadet, but they didn't know much about Daniel, so they couldn't really determine if this was him.

"Well I gotta go. Sorry about crashing into you!" Daniel called as he ran off.

"That was one strange boy." Pidge muttered.

Lance suddenly swore.

"That little brat snagged my wallet!" he bellowed.

"I'm missing a ring!" Allura cried.

"After him!" Keith barked.

It actually took a long time to find the boy, for he was running as fast as he could. They eventually found him late into the night.

Daniel had reached a dead end, giving the force time to corner him.

"It's over, kid. Just hand us what you stole, and we might not call the cops." Lance said gruffly.

"Fine. Didn't need 'em anyways." Daniel muttered as he tossed back the stolen items.

"Then why did you steal them?" Keith demanded.

Before Daniel could answer, a gang of teenagers came towards them. The pilots hid into the shadows before the gangsters could see them.

"There's our little runt. Did you get anything good this time?" the leader asked.

Daniel tossed a bag of coins and a Rolex towards him. The leader smiled a cruel smile as he studied the boy's payment.

"You did good, runt. But not good enough."

Suddenly, Daniel was against a wall, a welt forming under his eye. The boy cowered and pressed himself further into the wall, a whimper escaping his throat.

"What? You gonna cry?" he sneered.

Daniel's eyes hardened, but he still trembled. Another punch to the face, and the boy was on all fours. That's when the rest of the gang sprung on him. Screams and yelps of pain were heard.

In a matter of seconds, the gang left, leaving Daniel on the ground in the fetal position. Whimpers and sharp intakes of breath were the only sign that he was alive. Though his face was tucked into his abdomen, the force knew that he was crying.

Slowly, Keith walked towards him. He knelt by the boy's side, gently rubbing his back. The boy stiffened, but soon relaxed under Keith's touch. Keith stayed like that until he heard the soft, light breathing that indicated he was asleep.

"Poor thing… He's got nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. Who'd do such a thing to one as young as him?" Allura asked quietly.

"The world is cruel. Especially to an orphan." Keith said bitterly.

"Not to burst your bubbles or anything, but we need to find a way back home before something bad happens in our time." Lance interrupted.

"We'll figure out a way. For now, we need to save this kid from getting killed… or worse." Keith told him.

"What's worse than killed?" Allura asked.

"Many things." Lance answered.

Keith gently scooped up Daniel, and the force went to the nearest motel they could find.

* * *

**More chapters will be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself out of his little ball.

He was on a bed, albeit a shabby one, but a bed nonetheless. He looked around and found Keith staring at him. Daniel hopped off the bed and sat in the chair directly in front of Keith.

"Where am I?" Daniel asked hoarsely.

"Safe from that gang." Keith just said.

"I guess I should say thank you for getting me out of that alley." Daniel mumbled.

"Daniel, you got caught up in the wrong people. Why?" Keith asked calmly.

"I didn't want to. At first, I was just stealing apples for food. And then there was this man that was after me all the time. He kept trying to grab me or something, so I kept running from place to place. Then, the gang found me here. They were nice to me. Gave me food and a place to stay. Then, they dropped the act and chained me up for ten days. But, I noticed that I hadn't seen the man at all since they had taken me in. Ever since, I stole for them." Daniel explained quietly, his voice breaking a lot.

"We're going to try to get you away from them, but you have to trust us." Keith said.

Daniel looked at him seriously before hesitantly nodding.

"Good, now get some sleep. You're exhausted and injured." Keith ordered.

Daniel whined and protested that he was not tired, but he was already rubbing his eyes sleepily. Keith grinned at the little boy's antics, and he gently picked him up. Keith laid him down on the bed and carefully tucked him in so not to injure him further. Daniel snuggled into the bed and slept a little uneasily. His hand was curled up as if he were about to suck his thumb, but it didn't move. Keith sighed and took the hand, and he gently guided it Daniel's mouth. Daniel instantly took to sucking it and went into a peaceful sleep, once again curling up his little body into a looser than before fetal position.

The other pilots finally came back, and saw the boy.

"I take it he did wake up?" Lance guessed.

"Yeah, just for a few minutes though. He's really tired and hurt. We talked, and I ensured that he's not gonna run off." Keith reported quietly.

Allura walked over to the boy and studied him.

"Now he very much does remind me of Daniel. Besides the thumb sucking that is." Allura said, brushing back a lock of downy, brown hair from his face.

"You know, this kid is most likely Daniel." Pidge said.

"I hope we can save his tail from the danger he's in with that gang looking for him." Lance muttered.

"What do you mean they're looking for him?" Keith demanded.

"They're searching every nook and cranny for this kid, Keith. They may have beat the crap out of him, but he's valuable to them. Probably one of the best pickpockets they have if I were to guess." Lance explained.

"Kid, what have you gotten yourself into?" Keith sighed.

"Did he even give you a reason why he was fooling around with those guys?" Hunk asked.

"Daniel was already in deep trouble before the gang picked him up. He had a stalker, most likely a child molester at that, chasing after him. No matter where he went, this guy was there trying to grab him. Then the gang found Daniel, and the man was gone. They gave him protection from this bastard chasing him, and Daniel stole for them." Keith explained.

"Now I don't blame him. If I were him, I would've done the same." Lance said.

"Why not go to the authorities?" Allura asked.

"He's an orphan. The police would ask him where his parents were, and he wouldn't respond at all. So they'd either hold him there until a parent shows up, or they'll hand him over to CPS. But with the parent one, this guy could come in claiming to be his son, and they'd probably let him take him. Then that's a dead kid." Pidge explained.

"Though he's young, the kid's not an idiot. He knows what'll happen." Lance added.

"We need to get him out of here. Now. Without a doubt that gang will come here. And the people up front will most likely tell them what room we are and what we look like if asked." Keith announced.

The sudden squeal of tires caught their attention. Daniel jolted awake, fully alert and scared out of his wit.

"We need to go. Now." Daniel advised.

"That's the gang?" Lance asked.

"No, that's a rival gang. Do you know what they do to people in my gang?" Daniel said fearfully.

"Do they know you?" Keith asked.

"What do you think? I'm known by the whole town as The Mutts' pickpocketing shadow!" Daniel cried.

"Keith, they're inside the building. We can't leave through the door." Allura said.

"You know this city like the back of your hand. You probably know a way out that others don't. Am I right?" Keith asked, turning to Daniel.

"Yeah, there's a route of tunnels that lead out." Daniel replied.

He put an ear to the wall and lightly tapped it. He grinned at them, and gently eased his hand behind a panel. They heard a click, and the panel opened. A long dark tunnel opened to them.

"That's interesting." Lance remarked.

Daniel gave a mock bow and entered the tunnel. The pilots ran into it and the panel sealed. Right on time too if you asked them. A crash echoed off the walls, and they heard people yelling and cursing. Keith took Daniel's shoulder and urged him to lead on. So they began their long winding journey away from the city.

But little did they know that there was someone watching them…


	3. Chapter 3

_One week later…_

A boy of five in black jeans and a black shirt with a pair of black shades was sitting in a cafe with a man in black clothes like him and a woman in blue clothes. Spread out among the cafe was a man in blue jeans and red muscle shirt with an aviators jacket, a man in jeans and a tan polo, and a bulky man in jeans and a yellow T-shirt.

"So why are we spread out again?" Hunk asked discreetly through his voltcom.

"So we don't attract attention to ourselves, Hunk. What would the cops think if they saw five adults and one kid with enough bruises to give everyone in New York two each? They'd get the idea that we're a gang or something." Daniel explained through Keith's voltcom.

"You've thought everything through, haven't you?" Lance asked.

"No, it's just a strategy idea used by gangs. When gangs meet up with other gangs to discuss stuff, they don't do it one on one. They bring five to eight people with them to proctor the meeting." Daniel replied.

"You've proctored some in the past, haven't you?" Lance groaned.

"A couple." Daniel answered.

_~time skip~_

Daniel walked between Keith and Lance, eyes sharp for people. He saw a man staring directly at him. Instinctively, his hand went to Lance's hand, and he pressed himself against Lance's leg.

"What is it?" Lance asked quietly.

"The stalker. He's looking at me." Daniel whimpered without moving his mouth a lot.

Lance looked at Keith, who alerted the rest of the force.

"Daniel, I want you to tell me where he is, but don't point at him." Keith said softly as they continued to walk.

"Cafe. Grayish white hair. Pretending to be reading the newspaper." Daniel answered, tilting his head towards the man.

Keith almost dropped his jaw when he saw the man.

"Keith, is that who I think it is?" Lance asked.

"Wade." Keith growled.

"Wade's the stalker?" Hunk asked.

"That's not good." Pidge said.

"Daniel, has this guy ever spoken to you or about you with someone?" Lance asked.

"One time he was talking with a weird looking man… but I can't remember what it was about. I think he said something like hail HYDRA." Daniel mumbled.

"Wade and HYDRA working together is not a good thing." Lance stated.

"Daniel, what were your parents like exactly?" Allura asked.

"I don't know. I was left on the side of the road when I was three. I can't remember them at all." Daniel said, starting to panic.

Lance scooped up Daniel and held him on his hip as they walked. Daniel started to calm down after they walked past Wade.

_~time skip~_

Keith checked them into a hotel for the night, sensing that Daniel was tired after walking for so long. The room they got had two beds, so Keith took the chair, Lance got an extra pillow and blanket on the floor, Allura got her own bed, Hunk and Pidge shared a bed, and Daniel took to his usual spot of sleeping on Hunk's chest. The boy was small and light enough to where he didn't take up space, and he stayed in his usual fetal position when he slept. Also, Hunk's heartbeat served as a personal lullaby to him. Keith was right when he suspected Daniel was tired, for the boy was asleep before the lights went out.

Keith was concerned about Wade and HYDRA coming after Daniel though. They'd both conduct horrifying experiments on him if they got their hands on Daniel.

"We may be in over our heads." Keith thought to himself before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days later…_

Daniel had forgotten about the stalker encounter, but not the pilots. Perhaps it was because Daniel was young, and he was still learning about the world. But the pilots knew about the evil in the world, and that Daniel just had a taste of it. They didn't even like that he had that small dose at just five, but that was life they supposed. They decided to stay away from cities so that Wade and HYDRA would have a harder time to find them. Now, they were traveling through a wood, Daniel sitting passively on Hunk's huge shoulder. He seemed to be thinking, with his eyebrows furrowed and absent minded tracings of his palms.

"What's on your mind?" Hunk asked.

"Something that man had told Wade a long time ago. He said something like, "You can use him as a weapon against the Voltron force, but he belongs to HYDRA." I'm not sure if that's exactly what he said, but I'm pretty sure he said something along those lines." Daniel said.

Everyone froze and looked at each other, then to Daniel.

"They want me to destroy Voltron. Why?" Daniel asked.

"Sky Marshal Wade is a snart that hates Voltron. If given the chance, he'd obliterate them." Keith said.

"You mean you?" Daniel asked, once again stopping everyone.

"What gives you that idea?" Lance asked nervously.

"Your names and uniforms. And the voltcoms. I figured that you're from the future because the Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura in this time are just now becoming pilots. And Allura isn't even a cadet yet. Sven's still Blue Lion pilot." Daniel explained.

"Told you the kid was smart." Lance grumbled.

"So do you know how we got here?" Keith asked.

"It could've been anything honestly. Portals open at least twenty-seven hundred times a day. We just never notice them because they go as fast as they come." Daniel admitted.

"How do you know this stuff?" Lance asked.

"Ya hear stuff when ya travel. And I've seen it myself." Daniel shrugged.

"So how do we get back?" Keith asked.

"Your portal- the one that leads to the future- will realize it transported you here eventually. But I can't give you an amount of time it'll take. It depends how far you are. When it does though, it'll find you and take you back to your time." Daniel answered.

"You seem to know an awful lot about portal boundaries and laws of time." Pidge said suspiciously.

"It's because I travel through portals when I'm bored. Which is a lot." Daniel said.

"So you don't exactly know what it's made of or where it'll take you, but you still go through it." Lance deadpanned.

"Yeah, so?" Daniel said nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Daniel was knocked off of Hunk's shoulder. A herd of men attacked the force while two others grabbed Daniel and ran.

"We've got the boy! Move out!" the leader ordered.

They released the pilots and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Lance groaned.

"HYDRA took Daniel." Keith spat.

A huge shield embedded itself into a tree next to Keith's head.

Lo and behold, Captain America and the Avengers were there. The pilots activated their voltcoms as a warning.

"Where did HYDRA go?" Captain America demanded.

"How the hell should we know? They just took our past cadet!" Lance snarled.

"Lance!" Keith barked.

"Past cadet?" Captain America inquired.

"We're from the future. A portal took us by surprise and we've been trapped here for some time. We've been helping a boy we presume to be our cadet, Daniel, nine years in the past find safety." Allura said diplomatically.

"And then HYDRA came out of the blue and took him." Lance added.

"HYDRA has taken our own member as well. Bruce Banner, or, the Hulk as you've heard. I'm Captain America, and we're the Avengers." Captain America said.

"Yeah, we know who you guys are. We've actually worked together before, Steve." Lance stated.

"Then I suppose we'll work together again to save our comrades." Cap said, extending his hand.

"I suppose so." Keith agreed, and he took it.


	5. Chapter 5

_At some secret HYDRA place…_

Daniel growled at the scientist again. He did not like these people. They weren't nice, and they injected him with something that made him feel funny.

"What'd I tell you? No growling." the scientist warned, hand up in a striking pose.

Daniel didn't care. He felt threatened and, like a wild animal, caged. Daniel didn't know why he suddenly felt so animalistic. It happened after they injected that mysterious substance into his system.

"What did you do to me?" Daniel growled.

"We made you better. More connected with nature." the scientist cooed.

He stretched out his hand as though to tickle his chin, and Daniel chomped down on his hand. He tasted the sick, metallic taste of blood on his tongue and quickly released the scientist.

"You said nothing about biting." Daniel snarled sarcastically.

The scientist delivered a clout to his face with a club, sending Daniel whirling back. He was still seeing stars when the scientist clouted him again.

"Get this mutt out of my sight!" he bellowed.

Daniel was dragged to a dark cell and thrown in not so gently. Daniel whimpered as he curled into a ball.

Suddenly, he felt pain everywhere. He curled up tighter as he heard his bones and ligaments snapping and changing. He howled in pain, writhing as tears streamed down his contorting face.

After what seemed like ages, the pain finally began to dull. He looked down at his hands and saw that his once fair skinned hands had taken a tanner shade. He realized that he could see clearly in the darkness. He also saw that someone was watching him.

Daniel growled at the man, unsure if he could be trusted.

"It's okay. I'm too tired to hurt anyone. And even then, I wouldn't hurt a child." a soft voice assured him.

Daniel relaxed some, but tilted his head in curiosity. That's when his senses went into overdrive.

It was as though someone pulled cotton out of his ears. He had finally gotten over a stuffy nose, and scents of all kind were reaching him. He could taste the dirty air around him.

Daniel keeled over and choked on the terrible air.

He felt the hard, rough stone floor prickle under his hands.

"Are you okay?!" the soft voice asked panically.

"Ugh… what did they do to me?" Daniel whimpered.

"I'm not sure." the voice answered.

A crisp, piney scent filled Daniel's nose. He followed his head towards it and saw the man from before.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Bruce Banner, and may I ask what yours is?" the man responded in a hushed voice.

"Daniel… you're the Hulk." Daniel answered quietly.

"Daniel, can you make your way over here? I want to make sure that you're not too hurt." Bruce asked.

Daniel slowly made his way over to the man, collapsing in front of him. He felt large, callused hands gently lift his head up and set his head on Bruce's knee. He winced at every touch in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to hurt you, but I just want to make sure." Bruce apologized.

"Make sure what?" Daniel asked.

"That you won't have brain damage from that beating. I can tell that you have a minor concussion though." Bruce explained.

"My head hurts." Daniel whined.

"I know, buddy. I know, but on the bright side, you won't get brain damage." Bruce soothed.

He started finger combing Daniel's hair, humming a soft tune. Daniel sighed in content, and he started to relax, feeling the most safe he'd ever had in his life. Daniel snuggled into Bruce, listening to the soft heartbeat. Bruce gently pulled Daniel onto his lap, sending soothing vibes towards the boy.

"I hope the Avengers hurry. I don't think I can save this kid from the big guy." he thought to himself.

_with the Avenger and Voltron party_

"How do we even know where we're going?" Lance asked.

"Bruce had feared that Hulk would take off and cause harm, so he put a tracer on himself." Captain America explained.

"And HYDRA probably Daniel to the same place they took Bruce." Keith said.

"We're about to be there in three minutes." Black Widow reported.

"I just hope they're alright." Allura said worriedly.

"It's Daniel. You know he'll still fight them even if he's backed against a wall with his arms tied. I'm sure the runt's fine." Lance said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Keith gave a small smile, knowing that Daniel actually did do that once, and he beat Larmina surprisingly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, final chapter! Review!**

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes and quickly shut them again. Slowly, he opened them once more and adjusted to his newfound super sensitivities.

Daniel looked around and realized he was still in Bruce's lap. Part of him wanted to leave, but another part wanted him to stay. He decided that he was still tired, and snuggled back into Bruce.

"I know you're awake, Daniel…" Bruce murmured.

Daniel coyly looked up at Bruce. Bruce had a tender smile on his face as he ran his hand through Daniel's hair.

"Daniel, we're going to have a little chat. Okay?" Bruce said slowly.

Daniel nodded as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Do you know why they stole you?" Bruce asked.

Daniel shook his head, his eyes on Bruce.

"Do you know if you're parents have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"I don't have parents. They left me on the side of the road when I was three." Daniel answered.

Bruce grimaced at the answer, but continued.

"Do you know what they injected you with?" Bruce asked.

"No, but it made my senses go overboard." Daniel said.

"I was afraid of that. Daniel, I'm going to have to… you know."

"Hulk out?" Daniel suggested.

"Yeah, and I don't know if I can control Hulk from hurting you. So, when it happens, I want you to hide from him. When he leaves, count to ten and run as far away as you can. The Avengers are already here. Go to them. They'll protect you. Do you understand me?" Bruce instructed.

"You want me to run away from you?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yes, so I don't hurt you. I don't want to risk it." Bruce replied.

Daniel nodded, and Bruce pat his head. Daniel scurried out of his lap and hid in the darkness.

Bruce took a deep breath when he approached the door. He turned green and punched the door. Daniel squeaked at the loud sound that hurt his sensitive ears. The squeak got Hulk's attention, and he turned toward sound.

"Who. There?" Hulk roared.

Daniel, dizzy from the noise, came out of the shadows. Hulk stared at him, and he did something unexpected. He very gently pat Daniel's head with his pinky finger, and then took off.

"Huh, looks like the other guy has a soft spot for me." Daniel laughed quietly.

He ran the opposite direction Hulk did, and found himself in the lab he was in before. He saw no one until it was too late. The same scientist from before grabbed Daniel from behind. He stabbed a needle into his neck, injecting him with the same substance he had before. Daniel screeched at the pain that overtook his body completely.

Daniel convulsed as his body changed.

He watched as his hands turned into paws, sleek fur sprouting from his skin. Daniel screamed when his bones started rearranging themselves.

After what felt like an eternity, Daniel took a deep as the pain ebbed away. He got up on all fours, staring at the scientist with hatred. Instead of a boy, Daniel was now a cheetah cub, though he was the size of a full grown. He was a mutant now, and he was not happy.

"I did it! I made the first human able to transform into a mammal!" the scientist cheered.

Daniel tackled him, scratching down his face. He then took off, running after Hulk. Daniel tripped over his feet at first, but soon got the hang of it.

It wasn't very difficult to find Hulk, saying as he left a footstep everywhere he went.

He found Hulk fighting a bunch of Wadebots alongside the Avengers and Voltron pilots.

"How am I going to turn human?" Daniel suddenly thought.

As if he turned off a switch, Daniel's body shrunk. His bones arranged back into their original form and the fur went back into his skin, momentarily freaking him out. Daniel now stood barefoot in tattered clothes as he watched the battle field.

He saw an empty tank, and Daniel grinned as he walked towards it.

With the Avengers Voltron party…

"Keith! At this rate, they'll have moved Daniel by now!" Lance yelled, fending off another Wadebot.

"Actually, I'm still here!" a young voice exclaimed.

Everyone turned their heads as they watched a massive tank come barreling their way, squashing Wadebots.

"How did you get a tank?!" Hunk yelled.

"It's the same as a car. Not too hard to tank-jack this thing." Daniel laughed wildly.

"That's our boy." Lance boasted.

"He knows how to steal automobiles. You must be so proud." Black Widow laughed.

"I know I am! Didn't you guys say he's five? That's awesome for the little maniac to know that already. I didn't learn until I was eleven." Clint praised.

Daniel jumped out of the tank as it kept going into the swarm of enemies, leading them away from the heroes.

"Why'd you do that?" Captain America asked.

"You might wanna get down for this next part." Daniel advised, pulling out a remote control and two wires.

"Contact!" he yelled and connected them.

The tank suddenly exploded, destroying the Wadebots in the process.

"Aw, he planted a bomb in the tank. I remember when I first did that." Natasha cooed.

"Can we keep the little pyromaniac?" Ironman asked Captain America.

Hulk shrunk down to Bruce and smiled tiredly.

"You've got to be kidding me. He just destroyed an army of Wadebots and a tank! And you want to keep him?!" Steve yelled.

Daniel clutched his ears, surprising everyone.

"Not so loud! Super sensitive ears here!" Daniel hissed.

"When did that happen?" Lance asked.

"In there." Daniel answered meekly, pointing towards the burning secret lab.

"How did that get set on fire?" Cap asked.

"I may have accidentally started a fire." Daniel said sheepishly.

"You're okay though, right?" Bruce asked, checking Daniel over.

"Can we keep him? Please! It'd be awesome having a crazy little wild child running around!" Clint begged.

"I do think we should keep him. Daniel does have some newfound abilities thanks to Wade and HYDRA." Bruce agreed.

"Don't forget, he needs a home. And, Wade and HYDRA will just go after him again and again without proper protection. Who better than the Avengers?" Lance put in.

"Fine, but he's gotta promise not to blow up the Tower." Cap caved.

"Got it! Only blow up the Tower!" Daniel joked.

Steve chuckled and ruffled his hair.

A portal opened.

"That's our ticket home." Pidge said.

"Until the future, I guess." Daniel said sadly.

Daniel hugged Lance and Keith, surprising the others.

"Thanks for saving me from the gang." Daniel told them.

"Stay out of trouble. We'll be checking in." Keith said sternly with a smile.

"Then I've already let you down. I'll stop stealing from civilians, but trouble is my calling card." Daniel laughed.

"We know!" everyone synched.

Daniel trotted over to Bruce, who picked him up. They watched as the pilots went through the portal. Keith turned back, and saw Daniel wave. Natasha leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We're doing the right thing? Leaving him with them?" Allura asked when they appeared in the living room of their time.

"Trust me, Allura. That boy is perfectly fine with the Avengers to keep an eye on him." Keith assured her.

"Keith? Lance?"

"Aunt Allura? Hunk?"

"Pidge?"

The cadets came in running towards them. Allura hugged her niece. Pidge and Hunk swarmed Vince. And Keith and Lance went to Daniel.

"Hey, hotshot. What have you guys been up to?" Lance asked, ruffling his hair.

"Looking for you guys! Where have you been? It's been three days!" Daniel demanded.

So, the pilots told their cadets what happened.

"So you met a little kid, who was adopted by the Avengers?" Daniel asked.

Before they could say something, Lance swore.

"Little brat took my wallet again!" he shouted.

Keith felt his back pocket, and realized his was gone too.

"Me too." he said bitterly.

The cadets burst into hysterical laughter.

"I guess we'll have to meet him again." Allura chuckled.

Vince and Larmina left, laughing over Keith and Lance's misfortunes.

"I told you guys, until the future." Daniel said mischievously.

"What did you just say?" Lance asked.

Daniel tossed them two beaten up wallets. They were quickly identified as Keith and Lance's wallets. They looked at Daniel incredulously. He grinned a childish grin, and he walked away.

The force looked at each other. Keith opened the wallet and found a picture of the Avengers and Daniel. He was on Hawkeye's shoulder, a grin on his face. On the back of the photo, the Avengers' autographs were written. Keith grinned and showed the others.

"Told you he'd be fine." Keith said.

* * *

**Well, that's all!**


End file.
